Back to you by yatta
by FanfictionGothicPrincess
Summary: This is a translation from yatta's fanfic 'Regreso a ti'. Potter ends up in another time, where he must pretend to be someone else and be under the care of Snape. Feelings are born but Harry must return to his time. What will happen when the reunite?
1. Dead end

**I don't own Harry Potter nor this fanfic. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and yatta who gave me permission to post the translated version of her fic. The original in Spanish can be found in this site under the name 'Regreso a ti'. Thanks to yatta and her beta! If you know Spanish check out her other stories.**

**.net/u/339657/yatta**

**.net/s/4405541/1/Regreso_a_ti**

**Summary: Potter ends up in a time that is not his, where he must pretend to be someone else and be under the care of Snape. A feeling is born but Harry must return to his time. What will happen when they reunite?**

1. DEAD END

Harry was walking through one of the streets in Diagon Alley; this was his last year of school and he was there to get all of his school's materials for that year. That particular year Harry was going on his own; he could still remember the first time he was there with Hagrid and the years after that he always counted with the help of the Weasley family. This year, though, everyone seemed to be doing something else. Harry knew that Dumbledore had given everyone else Order's tasks to carry on, and as usual, he got ignored.

He had been wandering around, upset and without looking where he was going. He suddenly stopped and looked around. The place was completely unfamiliar to him. Where in the world was he?

Everything was made out of stone and there wasn't a wizard in sight. He looked around again, but nothing was different. He kept walking for a little longer, there should be someone or someway to get out of there. He realized he was where he had started; he hesitated, after all the whole damn place looked exactly alike. He took a coin out of his pocket and placed it on top of the stoned fence and continued walking a little further, the place was starting to bother him and he stopped again, the place was oddly familiar. He looked on top of the fence to see if he could find his coin, nothing, at least this made him hopeful that he was not walking in circles.

He sat on top of the fence; he needed to rest and figure a way to get out.

When he placed his hand on the stone he found a small object beneath some dirt, he shook some off. It was his coin!

"Damn it!"

He stood up, took out his wand and started casting Alohomora everywhere, if there was a hidden door he would find it.

His energy was had already started to dwindle and he was pretty fed up at the moment. He dropped to the floor and threw his wand in frustration. Sparks flew from it to the fence. When he went to retrieve his wand, he paid closer attention to the wall and he noticed that there was a brick out of place. He crawled to it and tried to remove it from the fence. When it was out Harry look through and saw that beyond the wall there the grounds were covered in grass. He took his wand again and cast a spell to break some bricks. A little opening formed, wide enough for him to pass through; Once on the other side he felt a little better. At least these grounds seemed like a more pleasant place to be. He stepped onto the grass and he looked at the wall as if that was the door to the wizarding world. Afterwards the opening closed on itself and he turned in every direction; Harry was in a garden, but not any garden! On left and he saw a The Black lake. He was on Hogwarts' grounds!

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at the man behind him astonished, Dumbledore?

It really looked like Albus only he was just, younger?

There was confusion in the older man's eyes "How did you get here boy?"

Harry raised an eyebrow "I don't know Professor Dumbledore, I was in Diagon Alley when all of a sudden I found myself in a deserted place full of rocks and…"

"Do you know me?" He interrupted.

Harry grew very serious, of course he knew him! "Professor, are you alright?"

"Listen to me boy, don't say unnecessary things. I think I understand your situation, by the look of your clothes I'll say this isn't your time"

Now that he thought about it, that would explain why Dumbledore looked younger, although in the world of magic everything was possible.

"I need you to give me a fake name, one that you have never used before, but easy enough to remember"

Harry thought for a while, he couldn't use the name Neville again like that time in the Knight bus "How about Henry Porter?"

"Excellent! I assume you know this place then?"

Harry nodded "It's Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, I'm a Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore thought for a moment "Tthis is what we'll do. I'm going to introduce you as a new student. As such you'll have to be sorted again. If you are a Gryffindor, there should be no problems. But your eyes" He was silent for a moment.

Harry looked puzzled "What about my eyes?"

Dumbledore looked at him inquisitively "Their color is not common. You should use something to cover them up all the time. Come my boy, I'm starting to come up with a plan"

Harry followed Dumbledore towards the castle.

OoO

All of the students were gathered, ready to see the sorting, wondering who among the new students will be in their houses.

The sorting wasn't any different than past years; a new and fearful student would sit on the stool waiting for the hat to say their house to later be received by cheers from their new housemates. Apparently a Ravenclaw was the last one to be sorted when Dumbledore arrived with a young man, he wore weird sunglasses, hair dark as the night, and had slightly tanned skin. Dumbledore stood in front of everyone and started speaking.

"Students of Hogwarts, this year it's my pleasure to introduce you Henry Porter, a young man who will be staying with us indefinitely. He has come to experience school life. He is a boy" He paused and looked for the right word "With different abilities."

He snapped his fingers and a spark flew out them to Harry, surrounding the boy and setting itself on his palm, guiding him to where the sorting hat was.

FLASHBACK

Harry and Dumbledore were in a classroom "This is what we'll do!"

Harry could only stare at his now younger headmaster who had started to explain his plan to him "As I still don't know how to send you back, and this is something we should handle carefully, you're going to be posing as a student. What house are you in, son?"

Harry stood up and proudly said "I'm a Gryffindor!"

The headmaster looked at him carefully "Great! The hat will surely place you in that house; yet you still have to go through the sorting again so there will be no doubt."

Now Harry was confused.

Dumbledore smiled kindly "this is your story, you're a wizard who has never been to school and you're here for the last year of school as your request to your parents" The man was starting to express emotion in his words, proud of being able to come up with a solution in such a short time- and tell me Mister Porter why haven't you attended school before?

Harry looked at him incredulously "But I have, in this very school."

Dumbledore looked at him through his half moon glasses "No my boy, I just told you you'll pretend that you haven't. The reason why you haven't is simple" He gave him sunglasses that he made appear with his hand "It's because you can't see, alright?"

Harry took the glasses "I can see, although with these I don't think I could" He looked at them with distaste.

Dumbledore took the sunglasses and Harry's glasses making them one "I can't risk someone looking at your eyes; as I've said it before, they have an unusual color. You need to hide your eyes and pretend you can't see, I will assign a Gryffindor to escort you. Don't worry they will be someone I trust. Try these on" Dumbledore said giving him his new glasses.

Harry did as he was told, he could see as clearly as when he had his own glasses.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry was being guided by the spark which disappeared when he reached his destination. He sat on the stool waiting for the sorting hat to be placed on his head.

Immediately after being placed on the boy's head, the hat started mussing "well, well, you got yourself in quite a mess, you can't hide anything from me, boy."

SLYTHERIN!

Professor Dumbledore was shocked at the declaration. Harry couldn't believe it either. If it wasn't for the glasses it would have been more than obvious to everyone else as well. Harry didn't know what to do but to stand up the minute the hat was removed from his head.

Dumbledore walked to him and whispered in his ear "Did I misheard? Didn't you say Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded "I don't know what happened" Dumbledore was a quiet for a minute "It doesn't matter. The plan will continue." Facing the students he said "My dear students, I want to ask for your support to make our visitor feel at home. Due to his different abilities I will need extra help from one of you. Since he is in Slytherin, Mister Snape can you come closer?

The Slytherins moved away to let through a young man with long black hair "Yes professor?"

Dumbledore wore a very serious face "I'll entrust Mr. Porter to you."

Harry could only be quiet, but inside he was filled with anguish. With greasy Snape! Nooo! That blasted Dumbledore! But there was nothing he could do to stop it, the lie had already started.

Harry didn't have any other choice but to follow Snape to his new room, one with the name Slytherin on the door.


	2. The life of Severus Snape

**I don't own Harry Potter nor this fanfic. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and yatta who gave me permission to post the translated version of her fic. The original in Spanish can be found in this site under the name 'Regreso a ti'. Thanks to yatta and her beta! Also if you know Spanish check out her other stories.**

**.net/u/339657/yatta**

**.net/s/4405541/2/Regreso_a_ti**

**Summary: Potter ends up in a time that is not his, where he must pretend to be someone else and be under the care of Snape. A feeling is born but Harry must return to his time. What will happen when they reunite?**

2. THE LIFE OF SEVERUS SNAPE

Harry couldn't believe it, he would be in the care of Severus greasy Snape!

And as if that wasn't enough he needed to pretend to be blind, like it was that easy to fool Snape!

Although, if he thought about it, now that they were around the same age, things might be different. He could even take advantage of the situation. Harry didn't have other choice but to follow Snape to his new room, one with the name Slytherin on the door.

As they walked along the familiar corridors, Harry noticed that the castle hadn't changed at all. After one turn down in the dungeons Severus said "Cyanide caramels" and an entrance appeared. The place didn't differ much from Gryffindor common room, sure the decoration was a huge change but he was supposedly blind so he wouldn't dwell on that. Severus took his wrist and placed Harry's hand on his shoulder, Harry felt baffled by the action.

"I'll tell you where you'll sleep, just walk."

The young version of Severus' voice wasn't so different from the one he knew. It sounded a little upset and yet more lively than that of his older conterpart's.

Severus counted the beds out loud until he stopped "the fourth bed is yours which is in the middle and the one to the left is mine. Looks like they haven't brought your trunk yet, but we better go to class now."

Harry let go of his shoulder and sat on the bed, he had wanted to rest for a while now; Snape turned to see him, he looked at him up and down. So much attention was making him nervous and with a jump he was off the bed "So what is the first class?"

After a boring day of classes Harry could finally relax a little, he was willing to sleep in that bed in Slytherin even if it was plagued with snakes, but for some reason unknown to the now ex-Gryffindor, after leaving the greenhouses after Herbology, Severus wasn't walking towards the castle. Instead he chose a tree near the lake, sat there and took a book out.

Harry stayed still; Severus looked up from the book for a moment and he saw Harry still standing. Going back to his book Snape said "I'm sorry, this is a habit of mine. Why don't you lie down, this will only take a moment."

Harry lay himself down as far away from Snape as possible when he felt a little tremor and the roots of the tree started to emerge from the soil and wrapped themselves around Severus' body except for his head and arm.

Thunderous laughter was heard from behind the trees "Snivellus, you look great as Mother Nature." Harry instinctively stood up and drew out his wand.

The newly arrived student was a young man with black hair "And look you have a bodyguard; a wizard who isn't much a defense."

Severus was trying to reach for his wand. _He would free himself and_ _teach_ _ that bastard_ _a lesson_. Harry was wondering how did this new lad make the mistake of leaving Severus' arm out of the restrains of the tree limbs. And not any arm but his wand arm. The guy just stood there watching absently while Severus struggled to get his wand.

An odd expression in the Siriu's face, almost triumphant when he saw Snape get the key to his freedom.

Something came to Harry's mind.

"Black you're going to pay for this!" Severus was ready for revenge.

Harry ran towards Severus and pretended to trip on his arm making him drop his only way escaping Mother Nature. A grunt came from Snape and another from Black.

"Without a doubt your savior eh Snivellus, I know, what about I give you a chance?" He said mockingly pretending to be generous.

He lifted Harry and positioned him in front of Severus "Well boy all you have to do is point in that direction" Sirius moved his arm "And say a spell to free him, pick anyspell you can think of and you'll have the honor of freeing your guide" Black's taunt not only angered Severus but Harry as well.

The green-eyed boy stood still, and that made Black starting to feel annoyed "Come on, don't you want to free him? Don't you want me to leave you alone?"

Harry didn't move "I know many spells but I've never casted one."

Sirius was surprised "But it's very simple, all you do is point and say the words, the wand does the rest."

Harry raised his hand and dropped the wand. He was about to bend to get it back but Sirius was faster. Harry was really starting to get irritated "Which one do you think will be best?"

Then someone else appeared "What are you doing?"

Sirius turned around to see the newly arrived "Oh come on Lupin, I'm only teaching the new one some tricks. Listen all you have to say is Finite Incantatem…"

Harry quickly turned around, lifting Sirius arm, and a ray of light shot from the wand "Damn it!" Sirius said annoyed.

The ground shook again, the black-haired boy wanted to run but roots caught him first, wrapping themselves around him like they did with Snape.

Severus started to laugh, as if he was watching the funniest thing the world. "Black, you're loosing your touch. You were defeated by a rookie who can't defend himself ha, ha, ha". It was pretty contagious, even Harry wanted to laugh, but he restrained.

"Is this what you wanted" Lupin came closer, Harry stretched his hand and his wand came to it while he pointed it to the Lycanthrope's chest.

"I thought you couldn't see" He said calmly when he was threatened by Harry's wand.

Harry gave him a half smile "But I can feel. I don't need my eyes to defend myself, so now you'll tell us how to free them from the spell or you'll end up like your friend Black."

Everyone was serious, how did that boy new about their spell? It was a new invention by the Marauders. "How do you know?"

Everybody was waiting for an explanation of why he knew it.

"I'm blind not dumb!" He didn't explain further.

Lupin smiled "Alright, it was time someone put you in your place" He said referring to Sirius who only turned around indignantly "All you have to do is ask" He took his wand out "Please Finite Incantatem" He gave the plant a few taps and the roots started to withdraw. Harry did the same for Severus.

As soon as Severus was free he reached for his wand. It wasn't going to end like this. But Harry's arm stopped him. Severus was slightly annoyed by this, but when he turned to look at Harry, all he saw was a very calm young man with a lost look on his face, simply behaving prudently. Severus thought that maybe that was the best option, so he took his book and sat again while Lupin took away Sirius, who was very annoyed for his failed prank.

Harry, feeling a little tired, dropped to the ground and lay there. He really hadn't had any chance to rest at, and he couldn't help it, he fell asleep.

Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, which meant he didn't have his glasses on. He turned to look for them and put them on.

"I guess you were really tired, I'm sorry I didn't realize."

Harry was paralyzed. That was Snape's voice, and not only that, he was standing in front of him. Had Snape seen his eyes?

"It doesn't matter" Harry said standing up "How did I get here?"

Severus turned around while he grabbed some books "I brought you here" He said casually.

Harry blushed "You, with magic I suppose?" He said trying to seem flustered.

Severus stood in front of him "Of course! You didn't think I would carry you in my arms" He smiled amused "Dumbledore told me that was a little mishap with your trunk, and that it would be best to go shopping. Since you're my responsibility while you're in school, I seem to be the best option to take you."

He grabbed Harry by the wrist and took him to the bathroom "I'll lend you this for now, i assume that you don't need any help in the bathroom?"

"Of course not!" Harry said blushing even more than before; he went inside the bathroom and tightly locked the door. While Severus was more than amused with the new boy's attitude, he was such a strange lad.

Harry was in the shower, wondering how could to get out of that mess. Trapped in that time, practically glued to Severus Snape; although this Snape wasn't as unpleasant as the one he knew. This one was more vivacious, he even smiled, which was very a strange thing. Also, even though it wasn't a very pleasant encounter, he had been Sirius and Lupin, which meant that he would probably see his parents!

He was really warming up to the idea, though. Now he only needed to be cautious, his existence could be in danger if he did anything stupid.

O-O

They had already gone to Madame Malkin for robes and were now walking through the rather deserted streets. Severus suddenly stopped on his tracks "We should take advantage, do you want something sweet?"

Harry didn't understand, they were supposed to buy only the clothes and leave "Beg your pardon?"

Severus looked like a naughty kid, he took Harry's wrist "How about Florean Fortescue, do you want to have some ice cream there?"

Harry was really puzzled, from all the bad things that were happening, at least something was going well. He had wanted an ice cream from Fortescue's for a while now. Harry ordered a vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips, Severus thought it was delicious and ordered the same thing.

He found amazing to be able to spend a nice evening with his future and hated professor. Severus was somber, austereeven, there was no doubt about it, but he could also be funny. Harry couldn't imagine what had happened to him later in time to make him so bitter.

Severus put his ice cream a side "So is it true that you came to Hogwarts to experience school life?"

Harry swallowed his ice cream before answering "Pro…eh Snape" The black-eyed seem thoughtful for a moment "Don't call me Snape I feel like an old man, call me Severus, I feel like we'll get along better that way."

Harry swallowed, for a moment he felt he was discovered. Now he needed to use his skills at lying and tell what Dumbledore said "I'm an only child and as you can see my parents thought of me incapable of living in society. I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven, as everybody else, but my parents didn't want me to go so they hired private teachers. But it's not the same. I want to be with other people, I want…"

Severus put his hand on Harry's head and petted him as if he was a small puppy, with a smile –As if that was possible!– That Harry thought charming "I understand, and if you would let me, I would like to be your friend."

Harry was taken by surprise "I don't know for how long I'll…"

Severus cut him off "Doesn't matter if you leave tomorrow, please consider me your friend."

"Snape…"

"Shh…Severus, didn't I tell you? I want you to call me that. May I call you by your first name?"

Harry nodded, if someone asked him that one day Snape would beg to call him by his first name and ask for his friendship he would tell him he was completely mental. It felt nice to know his teacher didn't hate him.

O-O

Night arrived, Severus was asleep, and maybe it was time to explore the castle without fear of being discovered. Although he didn't had his invisibility cloak he had his ways of going undetected.

He silently stood up and exited the room making sure he didn't wake up the dark future professor. He wandered in the halls, maybe Dumbledore had another room. Now how would he find him?

"Potter!"

He heard a voice behind him, there was someone there "Come on James I know you're here, take of your cloak!"

Sirius was there with a parchment in his hand, no doubt the map! And his name was in it! Now he was going to be discovered for sure!

"I know you are mad at me, but come on we're talking about Snivellus."

Harry started running in the other direction, Sirius noted a tiny spot with the name Potter moving away from him "James Potter you are so childish!"

Sirius was following him and Harry started to panic when he tripped with something or someone.

The figure was revealed from under his invisibility cloak, it was his father and if Sirius looked at the map again and saw two Potters. He couldn't imagine how that could happen. Sirius stopped, James and Harry were on the floor, and Black walked to James "Why won't you let me explain!" He said annoyed "Why do you run from me? You're being childish and I know what Lily said but…"

He stopped talking when he saw the new student on the floor as well.

Harry stood immediately "I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to bump into anyone, I just got lost heard a noise and got scared.

"This is the kid, right?"

James came closer to look at him better "How did you know about the spell?" He asked, grabbing him by the collar of his nightshirt. Harry struggled to get free. Trying to make himself fall on Sirius by doing so, without Sirius even knowing Harry was able to take the map and pocket it. Sirius pushed him away when the sound of somebody's footsteps made James and Sirius hide under the cloak, leaving Harry exposed.

Severus appeared "Where have you been, Henry? You shouldn't wander around the castle, especially at night."

Harry stood up "I got lost."

"Where you with someone? I thought I heard more voices."

Harry smiled "I tripped and I was scolding myself out loud, that's all. Can we please go back to our room?"

Severus wasn't really convinced. He took Harry's hand without noticing. Severus started to consider the reasons. Why would Henry lie about that? It didn't make sense, maybe he was really just lost and scared; he probably felt vulnerable, in a huge castle and without being able to see. Suddenly Severus felt the need to protect Henry and without even planning it, he hugged Harry "Don't do that, don't leave the room like that again…"


	3. A very special gift

**I don't own Harry Potter nor this fanfic. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and yatta who gave me permission to post the translated version of her fic. The original in Spanish can be found in this site under the name 'Regreso a ti'. Thanks to yatta and her beta! Also if you know Spanish check out her other stories.**

**.net/u/339657/yatta**

**.net/s/4405541/3/Regreso_a_ti**

**Summary: Potter ends up in a time that is not his, where he must pretend to be someone else and be under the care of Snape. A feeling is born but Harry must return to his time. What will happen when they reunite?**

3. A VERY SPECIAL GIFT

It was a new day at Slytherin House and it wasn't as awful as he thought it would be. The future potions professor's presence wasn't as terrible as he imagined, Snape was a good person. He only acted the way he did to earn the respect of his students. Still Harry started wondering why Snape hated him so much. Sure, he was the son of one the marauders, and not only one but the most important one. Although the fiercest rivalry he'd seen was with Sirius, the hatred between his father and his future professor was more than noticeable.

It was the weekend, and as Severus was still asleep, he got up and went to look for Dumbledore. Something stopped him in his tracks, though. He turned around and watched Severus for a few seconds. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. But Harry couldn't waste time watching Snape. He turned around and went straight to Albus'rooms, who welcomed him. The Headmaster had heavy bags under his eyes; apparently he had not had a good night.

"Professor, are you aright?"

Albus only answered with a smile "It's just that your problem, Mister Porter, won't let me sleep. It's quite complicated but imperative that we get you back. We can't let you alter anything here."

Harry thought for a moment "So you haven't found anything? You should let me help you look."

The older man shook his head "I couldn't, it's complicated. Regardless, you will leave when it's time. There's a reason why you're here, no doubt. Maybe you need to modify something for the future, we don't know. But right now, we need you out in the school, not here. Your story won't be valid if you stay with me."

Harry thought about it. Dumbledore was right about that, but not doing anything really annoyed him. The old man looked at him inquisitively "Make the best of this time, Henry. Mister Snape is a brilliant student; I know he can teach you many things. What's more, I could swear that right now he's worried because he doesn't know where you are, or am I wrong?"

Harry raised his shoulders "I admit I left without telling him, but it's the weekend and he was asleep. I didn't want to wake him up because he's been obsessed with a potion that he can't make and hasn't been sleeping well lately"

Someone knocked on the door, the professor smiled "I think he is up now" with a flick of his wand Albus opened the door.

A worried and distressed-looking Snape entered the room "Professor Dumbledore, I woke up and I couldn't find Henry I searched…" he stopped when he saw the boy. He couldn't help but feel like a fool.

Dumbledore smiled "I'm pleased to see that you worry to take good care of our guest but he's not helpless, the fact that he can't see doesn't make him defenseless, Mister Porter knows how to take care of himself"

Snape looked at him with a much calmer expression "Professor if you're going to leave me in charge of a student I will appreciate if you let me know first that you're going to meet him, because it's really unpleasant to find them missing"

Dumbledore stood up "I apologize, Mister Snape, you are right. It won't happen again, right Mister Porter?" he said while looking at Harry over his half moon glasses, Harry felt a chill down his spin, apparently that Dumbledore had been able to pull that look since forever. Harry stood up and went to the door with Snape.

After a few steps the green-eyed finally spoke "It wasn't Dumbledore's fault, I went to him. It's just that you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you up."

Snape didn't say a word and kept walking, he still felt like a fool and annoyed at the same time.

Harry stopped him "I thought you'd be really tired and I just didn't want to wake you, okay?"

Severus was staring at his face, and even though Harry was wearing the sunglasses he could still see him perfectly. Those dark eyes and that young and smooth face, while Severus furrowed his brow he came closer and point his finger at his chest "Do you think this is funny, that it's some kind of game? You are a Slytherin and not only that; you are now the target of the Marauders for what happened the other day. You don't know how dangerous it is for you to be alone in the halls, especially because you are…" The Slytherin went silent "Just try not to be alone if you don't want to bother me"

Harry didn't know why but he hugged the other young man. It was obvious that he had a hard time with Harry disappearing and that he was truly worried about him. Harry felt guilty and wanted to say sorry but words wouldn't come out so he thought a hug would sum it all up.

Severus was in shock, arms in the air without knowing what to do, while he could smell the other and those arms tightly around him. He ended up wrapping his arms around Henry's waist. He had wanted to do that for a few days; actually, since he first had seen him at the Sorting Ceremony, all he could think about was wanting Henry to be sorted into Slytherin to be close to him and he was surprised when not only was he in his house but under his care as well. That was more than he could ask for and now he had him in his arms. He couldn't miss this opportunity. He would hug him tightly, as if he was saying goodbye, as if it was the last time.

Harry really didn't want the hug to end; Snape's body was so warm! But it was Snape! That made him break the hug. He was in the past. He couldn't do this. He couldn't flirt with his future Potions Professor, besides this was Snape! Harry could definitely not do this, not with him.

Harry turned "I'm sorry I didn't meant to be so impulsive."

Severus smiled "Don't worry about me, you can be as impulsive as you want."

Harry blushed, what did he mean? Was it an invitation to hug him whenever he wanted?

Snape took his hand "Let's go get something to eat."

**O-O**

It had been a week since that happened. Harry could tell by the dark circles under Dumbledore's eyes that he hadn't found anything yet. Harry he was afraid to ask him about anything. And he also knew that as soon as Professor Dumbledore figured something, he would go bouncing with joy to tell Harry right away. He decided to give the Headmaster space and enjoy his…vacations? He had decided he would enjoy being in that time, after all at least he could see his parents. Even though the Marauders had already tried to prank him without succeeding. It was also true that he knew almost all of their pranks thanks to Sirius and Lupin. Well, at least he knew the ones that they had already tried on him. And not being able to see was very convenient, the map was very helpful too, although he couldn't use it freely.

Lily was walking towards the tree were Snape was usually at, she stood there watching the scene. Severus had a book and was reading out loud while the new student was leaning on his shoulder. To tell the truth she couldn't tell if he was listening or had simply fallen asleep like a small child after a bedtime story.

That new guy disconcerted her. Not only because of his resemblance to James, but because he seemed to know The Marauders, as those four like to call themselves. How could a guy without all of his capabilities defeat them? That guy, the magic that emanated from him, made her uncomfortable and at the same time made her want to be near him. The girl would make herself be noticed immediately.

"Severus?"

The young man stopped reading and turned to the red haired girl. He saw her make a gesture to be quiet and smiled amused, pointing her finger to Harry, the boy had fallen asleep.

"We haven't spoken in a long time, Severus."

Severus smiled "With the Marauders after Henry we haven't had the chance."

The girl sat close to them "Henry, huh?"

Snape blushed. Usually he would call everyone by their last name, few were the people he called by their first name, like Lily, his parents and now the new boy, which meant he was really appreciated by the wizard.

"Well it's so we can get along better, I wanted to put aside formalities."

The girl watched him quizzically "You can't lie to me Severus."

Harry was waking up. Severus was making faces of the kind a desperately and incurably in love fool -who doesn't want to be discovered- would make, or at least that's what Lily thought and she was more than amused by it.

Harry freaked out a little. "I fell asleep! I'm sorry Severus." But the girl interrupted him, "Don't worry, you looked so cute asleep that we didn't want to wake you." That was the moment when Harry noticed her mother's presence. "Forgive me we haven't been introduced. I'm Lily Evans." The red haired girl extended her hand to greet him and if Harry hadn't been in shock he would have probably shake her hand and they would have realized he could actually see. Snape took his hand and guided him to Lily's so he could shake it. "Henry Porter" he said awkwardly.

The girl smiled satisfied "Finally I meet the famous Mister Porter"

Harry tilted his head, he didn't know if it was because he has just woken up or simply because he had lost a moment of his life.

"You've become a nuisance to the Marauders and that's a lot to say."

Potter wanted to say something but he couldn't form the words. "Calm down," said the girl, "it was time someone put them in their place. I was starting to believe nobody could handle them."

There was an awkward silence after that and then the laughter of Severus shocked them both. Lily had never heard Severus laugh so freely before.

They spent a little more time talking until the girl stood up "It was a pleasure talking to you guys but I think it's time to leave." She winked at Severus who blushed.

Suddenly he stood up. "Lily there's something I want to ask you." the girl waited but Severus took her away from Harry, with his back turned while they whispered. Lily looked where Harry was and smiled while she nodded, "See you Porter," she said and walked away.

Severus was still standing. "It's getting dark, we should leave as well." Harry stood up to walk but was stopped by Severus, he seemed to hesitate.

"Henry,"

Harry felt his heart pounding. "Tell me Severus" he tried not to sound nervous.

Severus took a breath and a little bit of courage "I, I only…" Damn why was it so hard? He was only giving him a gift "Well I don't know when is your birthday so I took the liberty of buying you a little gift, will you take it?"

Harry was petrified, a gift? For him? From Snape? He felt like bouncing of joy like a little kid at Christmas but he needed to remain composed. "I could never decline a gift from you Severus," he smiled as calmly as possible.

Severus was doubting whether to give the gift or not. All of a sudden the object seemed too insignificant for Henry "I think I left it in the room, I…"

Harry stared at him "Well let's go get it."

Severus smiled nervously "No, really it's no big deal. I'll give it to you later."

Harry crossed his arms "Whatever it is, it will be great because it will come from you."

Severus was paralyzed because of those words and Harry felt his cheeks would burn any minute. _Had he really said that? Why would he?_

Now he was the one who was nervous. He simply couldn't stand Severus' indecision. The suspense was killing him. He really wanted to see what kind of gifts his future Potions professor could give. After all, if there was something characteristic about Harry, it was his curiosity.

Snape took something that was wrapped out of his pocket –whatever it was, it was small enough to fit there- in his hand, but Harry couldn't see it. How many things could fit in one's palm? Severus extended his hand while the other looked for Harry's and place the object there. The green-eyed boy kept his hand extended while the black-eyed boy closed it around the object so Harry could feel the object. It was smooth and round, there was an engraved figure in the shape of a snake -typical of Slytherin- but even though he could through his glasses he didn't know what it was.

"What is it?"

Severus smiled "It's a watch," he said excited.

Harry grew serious "But I can't use it, you know I can't…"

Severus placed his finger in Harry's lips to silence him "This isn't one of those watches. With this kind you talk to it and it tells you the time. I thought it was perfect for you. All I ask is that you always carry it with you okay?"

Harry didn't understand the last bit but still accepted the gift. After all it had a little chain so he could always carry it in his pocket ."Thank you Severus" he extended his arms pretending to look for him and hug him "Nobody had ever given something like this, I really appreciate it."

Henry's body was warm, Severus really didn't mind anymore if he had liked the gift. The fact that Henry was hugging him was enough, the rest didn't matter to him for now.

Harry didn't want to end the hug either. He would thank him for the gift, he didn't care what it was it was; still it was a very good excuse to hug him.

The silence was broken when Harry spoke "Severus?"

Severus never let him go. He was too comfortable to move "Yes?"

Harry hesitated a little but he needed to ask the question "Do you pity me?"

That left the future Potions professor cold. He hugged Henry more tightly "I couldn't feel anything but admiration for you. Never pity."

Harry freed himself from the hug to look at Snape, "Why admiration? You're practically my babysitter."

Severus smiled, "And it's my pleasure."

Harry crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. That had certainly bothered him. Severus explained himself, "Ever since I met you, I realized that you were a great wizard. You can handle the Marauders and that alone is quite a lot. Nobody here had been able to stand up to them. You appear to have a sixth sense, you have survived alone all this time." Severus got closer and took his hand "I admire you for not letting anything beat you, because you continue fighting despite your condition and you don't let it stop you. I would have liked to start school together; from first year, not only the last year. I like you, I like you very much…"

Harry was paralyzed while the inevitable happened; the union of Severus' lips with Harry's. Simply assaulted by the man's smooth lips, gently seizing them, how could Harry resist such kindness? How to refuse all the sensations that he was feeling right then, emotions that could not even be compared in the least with his first kiss? He felt he would anything with Severus at that moment but he needed to resist, it just wasn't right it just wasn't, he needed to stop that, but then Severus' hands descended to his waist surrounding him, making it better, so much better. How to resist when even his lungs had given out because of the lack of air?

Severus slowly backed away. He was having a hard time letting go. He placed his hand on Harry's face. He wanted to get rid of the glasses and see the undoubtedly beautiful eyes that were behind them. That's when Potter reacted. He couldn't be found out! If he was, he would loose everything. He pushed Snape away.

He backed away a little, "Don't you dare!" were his words.

Severus didn't seem to understand "I'm sorry I thought you were enjoy it. I, just say it and it won't happen again."

Harry put his hand on his forehead "It's not that, the kiss was great, it's just that…"

Severus smiled broadly, Had Henry just said that it was great? The black-eyed got closer and took the other boy's hand "That's enough for me." and dragged him to the Slytherin common room.

**O-o**

The days went by to fast for him. Before he knew it he was walking towards the Forbidden Forest. It was beautiful night full of stars. Dumbledore was already there. He gave him his real glasses "It is time my boy".

Harry wanted to look back but the older man didn't let him. "You don't belong here, remember that."

Harry nodded.

A wall of brick appeared out of thin air. Dumbledore gave it some taps with his wand and the wall opened to the same deserted place from where Harry had come through end up in this time.

"HENRY!" In the distance he could see Snape running towards them.

"Hurry up my boy and don't look back," Dumbledore said.

Tears started to pour down Harry's face. There was no way he could stay. The wall started to close, inexorably. All his life Harry had wondered why his dark professor was such a taciturn man and now he thought he could understand a little. The sound of the wall closing behind him made Harry turn back and without realizing he started pounding on it. He wanted it to open. He wanted to go back. He couldn't leave Severus alone. _Harry _couldn't stay alone, not after knowing Snape the way he had come to know him. The wall started to crumble down until there were only a pile of rocks on the ground. And all Harry could think of was that he couldn't stay on this side of it. He had to go back.

Harry started walking again, as he had done before but only managing to go in circles. He still hoped that he would be able to return to the same place in time. Suddenly he felt full of rage and he started running as fast as he could. He just couldn't stay trapped in that place. The floor started to crumble. _Had he trip?_ The ground kept on shaking and then there was nothing but darkness…

As if from far away Harry could hear a female voice –very faintly. He knew that voice. It was calling his name insistently.

"Harry…Harry wake up it's time to leave."

Green eyes finally opened. He could see stars and then the face of his friend Hermione who looked at him with reproach. "How can you fell asleep on a bench like that? Get up. We need to get ready. You know we have to wake up early tomorrow leave to go to the station to take the Hogwarts' express."

No! That couldn't have been just a dream! Everything had been so real. Trying to hide his apprehension, he quickly stood up and they heard something fall to the ground, exactly beside the brunette's foot. She picked it up and examined it, it was a round object with an engraved snake "Harry, what's this?"

Harry practically snatched the object from her, "This is the proof that I'm not crazy."

The brunette didn't understand. She was too tired to draw any conclusions. She would ask tomorrow, now they had to leave.

It hadn't been a dream. He had the proof in his hands. The whole ordeal had been real but now the hard part was to deal with it. Could he see Snape in the face even if he had a few more years on him?

**Review, please? I'll update faster if you do... =)**


	4. Looking back

**I don't own Harry Potter nor this fanfic. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and yatta who gave me permission to post the translated version of her fic. The original in Spanish can be found in this site under the name 'Regreso a ti'. Thanks to yatta and her beta! Also if you know Spanish check out her other stories.**

**.net/u/339657/yatta**

**.net/s/4405541/4/Regreso_a_ti**

**Summary: Potter ends up in a time that is not his, where he must pretend to be someone else and be under the care of Snape. A feeling is born but Harry must return to his time. What will happen when they reunite?**

4. LOOKING BACK

No! It couldn't have been a dream; everything had felt so real…

Reaching that place. All the anguish he felt, how annoyed he was at first for being with Snape. Meeting him, getting to know the real man and tasting his kisses and caresses. How could everything he had experience not been real?

He couldn't love a dream, an illusion; Harry knew his feelings were real. How could it be a dream when he held in his hands the same object that Severus had given him? That gift that had stolen a kiss, one of many they had shared?

When Harry realized what he was thinking he blushed, which definitely wouldn't go unnoticed by a certain redhead.

"Someone has a girlfriend!" his friend said mockingly.

Harry pocketed the gift without much fuss and said "Of course not".

Ron sat next to him, "Come on, mate, the face you're making is the same I make when I'm with Hermione, it's obvious that you're in love."

Harry turned his back on him "Of course not!"

Ron smiled widely "You can't hide it. Tell me, do I know that person?"

Harry grew serious, what would Ron say if he knew that he was in love with Snape? He would say Greasy Snape without a doubt. Of course he was in love with the one he met in the past, but how would it be seeing him again? He would only find out tomorrow. Harry got up "Classes start tomorrow, we should go to sleep now."

Ron made a frightened face while he ran to his friend and touched his forehead "Are you sick?"

Harry pushed him away. "No, I'm just tired. Ron it's our last year. I want to try harder."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did Hermione said something to you, or was it the one you're in love with?"

Harry was reaching the end of the little patience he had left. "That person has nothing to do with it. And Hermione didn't say anything either; I just want to sleep."

"Ha! So you are in love with someone, why don't you want to tell me?"

Harry was really loosing his patience now. "Because that someone isn't with me anymore, it's over…" and as he said the last word he felt his stomach drop. It was truly over. Tears ran freely without him realizing it.

Ron looked concerned at his friend. "I'm sorry Harry," Ron said sadly.

Harry looked him in the eye and hold onto his friend's robe while he looked down, Ron couldn't take it anymore and hugged Harry tightly while his friend cried. "Everything will be alright, you'll see," were the only words he could offer.

How to comfort someone who said it was over? How to do it when you don't even know the story behind it? Ron just stayed there without knowing what to do. Why wasn't Hermione around when they needed her?

Night came and went in the Burrow. Ron had promised not to tell anyone, although he didn't know much to begin with. The Burrow was bustling with activity; everyone was running around with their trunks and cages to make it on time to the Hogwarts Express.

Molly Weasley was by the door with Ginny "Sweetie, go get your brother and Harry or we're going to be late."The girl nodded and went to search for her brother and her platonic love. "Ron, hurry up!"

Ron was outside the room with his trunk "It's Harry, he hasn't come out of the bathroom."

The girl pressed herself to the door to check if she could hear anything. Suddenly the door flew open and Harry stepped out with a huge smile. "Ready! Ron, let's hurry or we'll be late."

Ron grew serious "That's what I said!" he whined while Harry looked amused by Ron's obvious annoyance.

Ginny thought while she watched them walk away, Harry had come out smiling, true; but his face was washed and his eyes were a little red, maybe he had been crying?

Her mother's scream took her out of her contemplations, she ran to catch up with the rest to get to the station.

They met Hermione at the station and soon the three of them had found a compartment and had sat down; Harry distracted himself by looking at the window while Ron looked at him intently. Harry's behavior was very odd.

"Can anyone tell what is going on?" The brunette couldn't take it anymore.

Ron smiled "Nothing is going on Hermione," but Harry knew Ron wouldn't keep it to himself; Hermione was too smart and she would eventually find out. Without taking his gaze from the window Harry spoke "Don't you feel sad?"

Hermione blinked a few times. "Sad, you say? More like thrilled, guys it's our last year!"

Harry sighed "Hogwarts is my home, it will be hard to say goodbye" The green-eyed turn to her friend and smiled sadly "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll get back soon"

Harry needed to be alone or he will simply fall to pieces, like he has at the Burrow, with Ron. He reached the end of the train. Harry suddenly realized he needed the fresh air. He went out to the little balcony at the end of the caboose. He stood there leaning on the railing staring at nothing. Was he ready to see Severus? How could he be sure? He needed to stop going around it, he was aware of what would happen since he had fall in love with the man and there was nothing he could do, only resign himself…

He couldn't even think about it or he would start crying again; his eyes were already glazed, as it was. He smiled sadly; soon everyone will know that he was heartbroken. Ron wouldn't stand been questioned by Hermione and was probably telling her everything right now. Enough of self-pity, it was time he assumed de consequences of his actions, with his head held high to move on. He was going to return to his friends. He opened the door and there he was. Like someone caught red-handed, Severus school down his face and put a serious face.

"Potter" he said loud and clearly.

"Excuse me, professor" was everything Harry could say while he escaped. He didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor, he simply ran like the coward he really was.

O-o

Severus went out for a little air, he was rather in a pensive mood. He had decided to escape from the ruckus the students made by hiding himself in the little sort of terrace at the end of the train and he was surprised to see Potter there; probably doing the same thing. He had been observing the boy. He looked really sad. His green eyes were bright with unshed tears. Why did Potter remind him so much of Henry? He sighed, he remembered all too well his once boyfriend's kisses -he wandered if he could actually even call him that?- and the way he had conquered his heart. Henry had abandoned school, he knew he was there temporarily but that hadn't meant he needed to disappear completely from his life. It was as if he had been swallowed by earth, not even the gift he had given him –and he hadn't been completely honest to Henry, it wasn't just a watch but a tracking device as well - had failed to find him. He had used it to find him at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and had tried to use it after he was gone, but it seemed to be broken, it had been useless for years. Henry had left him without saying a word, he hated him for it, yet he found that lately he had been remembering him more and more. That year will be very hard with Potter there to revive the memory.

O-o

Harry stopped to catch his breath; he had left as fast as possible without thinking things through. What had happened? He only hoped that his behavior hadn't seemed odd. He took a deep breath; it was going to be a difficult year for him.

The first day at Hogwarts everything went as usual; the feast, Dumbledore's speech, the Sorting. Everyone was at the welcoming feast enjoying the exquisite food. Ron was of the idea that it was the best so far. Harry, however, thought it tasted like always. At least Severus wasn't there, though he had no idea where he could be. He was supposed to attend like every year, scowling at students. Fine, Potter was relieved Snape wasn't there, but now he was getting worried, was there something wrong with Severus?

And then he appeared. He whispered something to Albus' ear and went to his seat. Dumbledore looked as if lost in his thoughts for a moment, then he stood up. "My dear students I have a last minute announcement to make." The bustle quickly died. "As you know Hogwarts isn't the only school of wizardry and witchcraft in the world. This year was considered - by a group consisting in Headmasters of several school - fitting to put in practice a student exchange program that had been thought as yet another opportunity to create stronger bonds of friendship. Professor Snape has delivered me the answer we were waiting for to confirm that the proposition will actually be carried on. Only a few students will be chosen to go to the host school - in the company of professors, of course. The chance of this to happen every year - and thus have more students to experience such an incredible opportunity- rests on the behaviors of these chosen students, so I ask you to do your best. In your room you will find an invitation and instructions if you were chosen to take part in this endeavor. Now, please, continue with the feast."

Many of the students left the Hall full of curiosity; especially the Slytherins. Harry refused to leave the Hall. From where he stood he could see Severus perfectly. He needed to get used to his presence - or at least that's how he justified to himself to just being there after everybody had left. It was Hermione who finally pushed Harry. She wanted to get to the Gryffindor Tower as soon as possible, as she was sure that Harry was among the chosen ones and maybe she will be too.

Harry let her guide him out of the Hall, but instead of going to his room Harry went to the school grounds. He still had some time before curfew.

He reached his destination and took a deep breath. The sun was setting. It was truly a beautiful sunset. "I have returned to the place where everything began" he whispered. He sat on the grass and laid his back on the tree; the same tree where he and Severus liked to spend their afternoons. He used to do the exact thing while the black-eyed read, Yet he knew that any of that couldn't be anymore. Out of curiosity - and maybe to convince himself that it hadn't been a dream after all - he stood up. He and saw the initials HP and SS engraved on the wood clearly as the day they had written them there, even if they were concealed by a spell. Harry remembered that evening. Did Severus remember it, too?

Flashback

Henry and Severus were walking towards the tree. That little stroll in the afternoons had become a habit of them, a really pleasant one.

Harry sat as usual and was anxiously waiting for the end of the book. Severus, as usual, had left it at the most exciting part. The black-eyed boy, however, hadn't sat yet and didn't seem keen to open the book either.

Henry found it odd. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

The man was smiling. He went to and took his hand ."Come with me."

He let Severus guide him. What was it that made Severus so happy? Snape took him to the tree and made him felt the trunk. Henry felt -and saw- the letters HP and SS framed by a heart. "This…"

Severus hugged Harry happily. "It's a muggle tradition. They carve their initials in a tree. "I though it was, I don't know how to call it."

"Romantic..." whispered while he blushed furiously. He cuddled to his boyfriend.

"Yes, well. You might be right." Severus nibbled Henry's ear, who in turn jumped at the feeling.

"What are you doing!"

Snape only tighten his hold on the smaller body. "I just felt like doing it, didn't you like it?"

The future boy was confused, he hadn't completely hated it. It tickled but in a pleasant way. As he was thinking it would be nice if it happened again he felt Severus' tongue trail his entire ear. Henry closed his eyes tightly and his body tensed, but as he lost himself to Severus ministrations, his body slowly relaxed. He really, really enjoyed that feeling.

End of flashback

"Potter!"

Harry came out of his contemplations; he had been called by Severus! He simply couldn't move, he was in shock. Why of all places was Severus even there? Didn't he have first year Gryffindors to terrorize so they wouldn't wander after curfew? Harry's mind was screaming "run, escape, get away from there." His body, though, didn't want to budge.

Severus observed him for a second and narrowed his eyes. "I find it suspicious that you're here Mister Potter. You are supposed to be in your room celebrating you are a chosen one," he snorted at the unintentional pun of his last words.

Harry wanted to speak but no words would come out.

Snape crossed his arms -he was waiting for the Gryffindor to retort, but nothing- "What's wrong, the cat got your tongue? Of course, as the Headmaster's favorite you can't bother enough to check, for sure you are taking for granted that you were going to go, right? Well, let me tell you that this will not be a pleasure trip. This is an important project and I'm not going to let you ruin it. I'll be watching you."

Harry blinked a few times "You're going to the exchange?" Finally the words came out. Now it was just a matter of getting his body to obey him enough to get out of there. He was going to travel with Snape? This couldn't be happening!

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews =) Virtual cookies for all of you who took the time to read this story. I hope you are enjoying it so far...**

**Thanks to reviewers GoddessonmyKnees, Munku-JGSPTV, AlmondWithUnicornHair, Phaedra Coopers, joytiger, Amanda and last but not least Nightshade's sydneylover150 your reviews made my day. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**P.S. Enjoy all that life has to offer.**


	5. In seven days

5. IN SEVEN DAYS

Harry wanted to speak but no words would come out of his mouth. Snape crossed his arms –waiting for the Gryffindor to retort, but nothing happened- "What's wrong, the cat got your tongue? Of course, as the Headmaster's favorite I didn't expect you would bother enough to check what this trip would entail. Well let me tell you that it won't be a pleasure trip. This is an important project for the future of the school and the wizarding world at large and I'm not going to let you ruin it. I'll be watching you, Potter."

Harry blinked a few times "You're going to the exchange?" was all Harry could master when finally the words came out. Now it was just a matter of getting his body to obey him enough to get out of there. He was going to travel with Snape? This couldn't be happening!

His anguish showed in his expression, which confused Snape. What was going on?

Harry, at a loss, took a deep breath. They couldn't force him to go to that trip; he wouldn't be able to stand being so close to Severus and at the same time so far away. The short encounter they had already had been a complete disaster. He just wasn't able manage to control his feelings around the man. He needed to speak with the Headmaster. Immediately. He swallowed and prayed for his legs to move "Excuse me, professor" He said with great effort and left as fast as he could.

That had been odd, Potter wasn't himself. He hadn't challenged him, or retorted rudely. He even seemed surprised by the news, somewhat unsettled and maybe a bit fearful as well. He didn't want to go on the trip? That was simply preposterous! The boy would never stop being the arrogant brat he had always been.

**O-o**

Before going to Dumbledore's office Harry thought he better checked that what Snape had said was true; that he was chosen to go on the trip. He went to his room and there it was the proof. Ron turned to look at him "Mate, this is great!" Harry looked at him impassively and simply got out of the room. On his way out he found a very happy Hermione "Harry, I'm one of the chosen! I'm assuming you are going as well, right?" Her face was glowing with excitement but Harry just looked at her seriously "We'll see" was all he said to get rid of her friend and got on his way.

He was had made it all the way to the outside of the Headmaster's office but when he realized he didn't know the password.

"Potter, what are you…" Snape stopped when he saw what Harry had in his hand. "You're not wasting your time, already want the details? I'm afraid you'll have to wait like the rest because, as you know Mr. Potter, you're not the only one going. I suggest you leave. Or do you want to lose points so early in the year?"

Harry was disheartened. This was his reality now, this was the real Snape. He simply couldn't be Henry anymore. That had been a lie and Harry needed to accept that he couldn't be with Severus –no, greasy Snape- anymore if he wanted to survive the year.

"Professor, there are more important matters to talk about with the Headmaster than a stupid trip to god knows where. So would you do me a favor and tell me the password or just take the points and leave?" it was already too late to take back his words. He couldn't face Snape. The wait was killing him. Why, of all the teachers, he had to run into him again. Was he spying him or what?

"Lemon butter"

The statue started to spin and Harry disappeared along with the statue as he ran upstairs to meet Dumbledore while.

Snape remained where he was. Why hadn't he taken the points? The reply the boy had given sounded more like Potter, and _that_, he supposed, was good. But he didn't want the brat to be Potter! Severus smiled bitterly. He was thinking nonsense again. There would be other opportunities to take points from Gryffindor.

Harry entered abruptly to Albus' office and found him taking tea with cookies serenely. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

Harry calmed down a bit. "Professor, I wanted to talk to you about the trip."

Dumbledore sipped his tea. "I'm sorry, my boy but I can't tell you anything yet."

Harry took a deep breath. "You don't understand, sir. I'm not asking about it, I'm here to tell you I won't go."

Dumbledore wasn't expecting that. "Is there a reason for your refusal?"

Harry dropped on the couch. "I thought you'd understand better than anyone. Is it really important for me to go? Of course not! So, please professor, give my place to other student." Harry placed his envelope on the desk and turn to leave.

Albus stroked his long and platinum beard. "Wait Harry. It is in fact very important for you to go."

Harry froze and turned to face him. "Why? I'm not going! And you can't make me!"

Dumbledore stood up. "Then I'm afraid you are going to have to tell everyone else that the project is cancelled."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "What did you said?

"It's been a long time since any sort of this kind of gathering of schools happens. The other were not that convinced that this was a good idea to begin with, but all of them agree under one conditions; that you'd be part of the exchange. If you don't go, it won't happen"

"Apparently I can be forced to go, can't I? How important is this project for you professor?"

Dumbledore half-closed his eyes "Very, and not just for me. It's really important for everyone, my boy"

"If I have to go then I have my own conditions."

That was odd for Harry. Albus was trying to figure out the Gryffindor's intentions but for some reason he couldn't access his mind "You're not going to find anything there, professor," said Harry

"You can speak then," conceded Dumbledore.

But then Snape entered the office and Harry stood up. "I'll think about it, if that's okay with you."

Dumbledore saw him through his half-moon spectacles "Very well, Mr. Potter. You may leave."

Harry bolted from the room without looking at Snape; at least his body finally listened to him. Snape would surely think it suspicious for him to leave like that.

Snape just stood there watching his old friend "If you are going to grant that brat's every whim Albus..." He stopped talking when he saw the look of concerned on the Headmaster's face.

"He doesn't want to go," Dumbledore said.

Severus looked at him without blinking "It's a trick. Tell me, why did he come?"

The Headmaster was being very reserved. "As I told you, he does not want to go to the trip, but..."

He didn't say anything else for a moment. He looked at Severus "It's strange it had never happened to me with a student before, just with you."

That drew Snape's attention to the Headmaster immediately. "What do you mean?"

"I couldn't enter Harry's mind without him noticing it," he smiled melancholically. "So I don't know what's going through his mind right now. I don't understand why he doesn't want to go. I suppose I'll have to use some other tricks to find out," he said with a small twinkle in his eyes - which meant he was scheming something.

Snape was confused as well as to where the boy had learned such arts. If he recalled correctly –and there was no way that he would ever forget those cursed Occlumency lessons– Harry had been a complete disaster at it. How was it that he was able to block a powerful wizard like Dumbledore? He even found it hard at times to do it.

**O-o**

Harry reached his room and laid down in a couch. He was having a hard time breathing after placing such a strong barrier to block Dumbledore. He was a very insistent old man. Harry had not really learnt Occlumency properly. But he found the trick Severus' had taught him very useful. Severus. He was again occupying his thoughts. This year was definitely going to be difficult. He closed his eyes as the face of his beloved appeared in the darkness in the back of his eyes, while he slowly drifted off to his memories...

(Flashback)

Severus was running. He had left Henry with Dumbledore. They had asked him for a few hours alone. Now he had lost track of time buried in his potions book. He was breathing rapidly and he was nowhere near close to the castle. He was already ten minutes late and it would probably take him ten more minutes to reach the Headmaster's office. In the distance, he saw a figure and tried to calm down his breathing. Porter was walking towards him, quite stiffly, and Severus wondered if he was mad at him for not showing on time. Henry didn't seem to notice him, which was obviously expectable, since he couldn't see, yet, at other times; the boy had certainly shown a sixth sense as to where to find him.

Severus decided to follow him without saying a word. Henry was just walking without a destination. He stopped suddenly, crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor.

"When are you planning on saying something?"

Severus had been caught. Since when had he known? Severus approached him and got as close to Henry as he could get. "I'm sorry I was so late it's just that-"

Harry stopped moving his foot but kept his back on Severus. He wasn't really angry because of that. The truth was he was mad at what Dumbledore had told him. The wizard had finally found a way to return him to his time and was having everything ready in a week. He had tried to look happy at the news, but he just couldn't. He was aware that what he had with Severus had not had a future from the start, but still he had told himself that any time with Severus would be good; he really hadn't thought about the consequences or rather had not want to.

Albus' lasts words had been "You have these seven days to prepare for your return. You need to handle this on your own without changing the future. Remember this isn't your time." Those words only made Harry even sadder. He had to make Severus hate him so that maybe his departure wouldn't be as hard. If he didn't have a reason to stay, leaving would be much easier.

"It was just a few minutes, how about we go..."

Harry turned abruptly "I can't believe it! You are so selfish, and it was probably because you were engrossed in one of your potion books! You forgot about me, you love potions more than you love me!"

Severus smiled, amused. "Are you jealous of potions?"

Harry didn't care in the least about that; he knew that potions were Snape's calling. He was angry at their imminent separation. He couldn't pretend to be angry at something as silly as being ten minutes late; there were no more reasons at least not good enough for Severus.

"Jealous? Of a stupid book? No, I'm angry because of your complete lack of punctuality!"

Severus' smile widened "This is just for being ten minutes late?"

Harry's brow furrowed "This is because you don't keep your promises." He adjusted his glasses. "I see that I cannot trust you, it would be better if I ask Dumbledore to assign me a new student to guide me."

The eyes of the future potions master were as wide as a plate; the charade was probably getting too far.

"You can't be this angry just for a delay, there's more isn't it?" In the short time they had known each other, Severus already knew him better than anyone else ever had. He needed to go slowly, make Severus grow tired of him, because this fight was getting nowhere -just like their love couldn't go anywhere neither.

"I'm angry because you weren't there." He stopped talking when he's voice started quivering. Seven days was such a short time. He felt tears prickling his eyes. He needed to stop them but he was already too late.

(End of Flashback)

Everything had turned horribly that day, instead of driving him away it only got them closer. He never told him why he was behaving like that and Severus hadn't pressed him. He remembered all to well how Severus hugged him as tightly as he could. Harry could actually still feel the warm chest, the breathing on his ear and soft hands running through his hair. It was so comforting! But now it was painful to just think about it. Harry clumsily wiped off his tears.

"What's the matter Harry?"

Ron's voice made him tense. "Nothing, I had something in my eye."

The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes. That was an excuse not even a muggle would fall for. "You are going to the trip, right?"

Harry nodded while he cleaned the last trace of his tears. "I think I don't have an option."

"Come on, Harry. Are you telling me you don't want to go?"

The green-eyed teen laid down on the bed. "The truth is I would gladly switch places with you, but Dumbledore told me that I don't have an option. If I don't go the project is cancelled, so my hands are tied. Wait a minute!" Harry made the same face Hermione made when she found the answer to something difficult. Harry immediately stood up and went looking for the Headmaster. As he was running towards the Headmaster's office he saw the old man turning on a corner.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The old wizard stopped and looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses. "Is something the matter Mr. Potter?"

It was no secret that they didn't get along in that time, so he didn't need to give any excuses to exclude him from the trip. That had been a brilliant idea.

"It's about what we talked about earlier, professor. I have thought about it and I'll go. Only I will set one condition. I want you to exclude professor Snape."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that just as yourself, I'm required to go. Snape said.

Albus intervened. "I'm sorry Harry but you and the professor are part of the conditions the other schools set. There's nothing that can be done about that."

Great! His Get-rid-of-Snape plan had failed and if that wasn't enough now Severus knew about his intentions. He couldn't be more cursed in love. Or in life, come to think of it.


	6. A terrible mistake

**I don't know if anyone still reads this but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry it took so long. I have another chapter ready but I still need to correct a few things. Happy reading!**

6. A TERRIBLE MISTAKE

He was close enough to the Headmaster, his objective was clear. He only needed to get rid of Snape and the trip would be great. He had not see it coming, after saying those words, how a faithful shadow appeared behind Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter that just as yourself I'm required to go" Severus was there. He wasn't getting away from him that year was he?

Albus intervened "I'm sorry Harry but you and the professor are part of the conditions and there's nothing that can be done about that"

He hadn't been careful...

He reached the common room and sat by the fire.

Great, his 'Get rid of Snape' plan had failed and if that wasn't enough now Severus knew about his intentions. He couldn't be more cursed in love.

**O-o**

Severus was in his room, Harry had said those words, he didn't want him in that trip which only confirmed what everyone already knew; he was hated by that boy and he couldn't blame him. He had always made his life miserable with the stupid excuse of the rivalry between him and Harry's father but there was something deeper than that.

They were both avoiding the trip and as if fate was mocking them they were both forced to go. Just like Potter he had gone to Dumbledore to ask to miss the trip and received the same answer. When he was asked why he didn't want to go, he simply kept quiet; he wasn't telling the old man his best kept secret.

Tomorrow the trip's details would be revealed so it was best to rest. He took a random book from his personal library and lied down. The book was 'Back to you' by Doyle Branagh, one of his favorite authors since he was young. He smiled sadly; he suddenly didn't feel like reading so he put the book on his nightstand and stayed there.

Tomorrow was another day.

**O-o**

All the chosen students were there: Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, and Hermione and Harry from Gryffindor. Apparently no one from Hufflepuff was there or was it that Harry took their place? Now that he thought about it there was one prefect from every house.

Dumbledore started his speech "My dear students you have been chosen because you've proven more maturity than your peers. After all, all of you except Mr. Potter are prefects but enough with the small talk. Severus, if you please."

The dark professor stood up, "Because of the Triwizard Tournament I assume you remember the existence of two other schools but there are more, five in total, and each of you will go to a different one.

Snape took an object similar to the goblet of fire and put in five pieces of paper "This goblet is connected to the others schools so it will be even. Once you take one you can't change it, I'll take one as well and if I'm lucky I won't get any of you."

"Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted.

Those words got Harry's attention. He had a chance! What were the odds that of all people he would get Snape? Four other schools meant four other teachers which was a huge relief to Harry.

Dumbledore spoke again "You will take a paper, inside there's a code for your portkey to keep your destination a surprise. What do you think my dear students?

There was an overwhelming silence followed by whispering, Hermione was going to speak but Draco Malfoy beat her to it.

"Excuse me, professor. How will we know what to pack if we don't know where we are going?"

The headmaster smiled warmly, "My dears, you're wizards and witches, the best right now in Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll manage"

There was silence again, their headmaster was truly crazy. They would have to pack as if the year was over to cover all climates although for someone as rich as Malfoy it would be no problem to get a new wardrobe.

"One more thing, pack a formal gown because at the end of the exchange there will be a ball to celebrate the success of the project!"

Severus frowned, that old coot was so sure it will be a success just for having Savior Potter. Hadn't he learned that boy was a double-edged sword? He shifted his gaze and watched Potter who was quiet unlike the rest and seemed deep in thought.

Harry started to feel nervous, maybe it was because he was about to know his destiny. It felt weird to feel that penetrating look; it made him feel quite vulnerable? Exposed? Restless? He kept his gaze down while he cast a sideways glance at his beloved professor and noticed he was looking at him. Was he trying to gain access to his mind? He wanted to turn but didn't know what to do if he did, smile? He just couldn't ignore him anymore; he turned and looked him in the eye.

Snape noticed it and saw in those green eyes that something was bothering the boy and thought 'Why does he keep looking at me?'

He looked surprised but looked away as if nothing had happened; he stood up and passed the goblet to each student when he went to Harry he looked at him closely wondering what was wrong with him. Harry put a face of distaste compared only to one of Malfoy's and took the piece of paper. The Headmaster stood up and dismissed everyone after telling them the time and place for their departure: after breakfast in the Great Hall.

Severus sat looking tired. How had it come to this? He wondered. How come he still went along with the headmaster's craziness?

"Severus..."

The potion master looked at him with displeasure. "You understand you are going with one of them don't you?"

"I hope it's Draco" he said annoyed. Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"I can assure you it won't be young Malfoy. After all, that goblet is a counter. You were one and Malfoy was two"

Everything was wrong, that madman! He had tricked him. He frowned -at least that trip wouldn't last forever- Snape exited the room without showing his anger.

**O.o**

Everyone was waiting to see their schoolmates leave on their trip and receive the new students. Ron was saying goodbye to Hermione and Harry "The trio has dissolved!" he said with a tone of fatality, Hermione glared at him "It's only a few weeks, you can manage without us. Still, I left you some notes for next week's homework" Ron just smiled with a gleam in his eyes "Herm you are the best!" then turned to Harry "Enjoy the trip, mate" Harry wasn't convinced but nodded anyway.

The four students went with their trunks to where the Headmaster was summoning them "I do not wish to make a show of this for it is only three weeks that our students will be gone. I just ask you to make Hogwarts proud. Well then, professor Snape will be the first to receive the others students. Good luck" he shook hands with the potions master who just nodded and took a crystal box. He placed his piece of paper there and then disappeared.

He was mimicked by the rest of the students and disappeared one by one. Shortly after, a man with brown hair and four students appeared in the Great Hall.

**O.o**

His distaste for all magical transportation except the broom only grew more after this trip. He had appeared in an unknown place after feeling an awful pull that left him dizzy and made him stumble. To keep his balance he held on to the familiar black and billowing robe in front of him thinking fervently 'please don't let it be Snape'. He rose to find a pair of penetrating black eyes looking at him without blinking and Harry quickly strode off.

"Ah... Severus Snape, so much time has passed already, I remember the last exchange it was a shame what happened then if it hadn't been for you and that other boy. What was his name?"

Snape got uncomfortable and cleared his throat "Professor I think it would be better if you introduced yourself to the students"

Harry smiled that old man hadn't changed a bit; he still had a short gray beard, short height and a plump figure. Of course he remembered him, how to forget such a professor...

"Alphonse Schnivel" he said excitedly "your host, I would like all of you to introduce yourselves. After all, we'll be seeing each other for three weeks. Isn't that right professor?"

Snape nodded "I'm Professor Severus Snape and I'll be your tutor"

"Hanie Mossiere" said a blond and delicate girl who looked like a veela; Harry could guess which school she was from.

"Ruper Tranker" said a tall guy with big muscles, brown hair and a scary look only outdone by Snape.

"Lisa Linier" came from a redhead with blue eyes very similar to Ron's sister.

"Harry Potter" he said indifferently, everyone turned to stare, directly to his forehead. Old Alphonse drew closer looking at him like a specimen "Incredible, I knew you would be in the exchange but I didn't know we would lucky enough to have you" He motioned to his forehead "May I see?"

There it was the story of his life, he brushed his hair away and showed his scar and as if it was incredibly rare to have a scar. Everyone gasped; the redhead even looked excited and about to bounce on the spot.

He was thankful for Snape's presence keeping the circus at bay where he was the main attraction, although he wouldn't mind if Severus was the only audience.

"I think it would be best if you show us where we are staying and everything this exchange entails.

The old professor looked at Snape "Oh you are right my old mind tends to forget things, as you can see we are not at school. First we'll go shopping so you can get everything you need since you couldn't know where you were going. Bear in mind that we have a warm weather here so no winter clothes are necessary" Ruper growled at this "In fact, there will be a trip to the beach so I hope you have brought a swimsuit and if not you can get one right now" The man opened the door and behind it there was a huge mall that made the girls' eyes shine.

"How about taking two students each that way will finish faster"

"Let's divide them into boys and girls as it would be uncomfortable for the boys to go into girl's shops. I'll take the boys. Potter, Tranker come with me!"

The two boys took off before the professor could reply; no way will they stand two girls in such a huge mall. Tranker immediately went into a shop, it was obvious that he had only brought winter clothes, and would more likely stay there for a while. Harry sat on a bench; he had brought all he needed so he wasn't buying anything. Snape was coming closer, he couldn't spend time alone with him it would be too much for him; he needed an escape and saw a store where he could spend his remaining time there.

Without a word he went directly to the store leaving Snape hanging, the man just watched where the boy was going.

He smiled a little, he was about to tell Potter that he was going to the store he just entered.

There were large shelves filled with books everywhere. Harry toured the store reading the title, he found a section with old books, and some were familiar. Of course they were, he had spent hours listening to each word in Severus' voice. A book caught his attention; it was black and had the words 'Back to you' written in silver. It was the last book Snape had read to him but he never finished, he would have like hearing the ending, it was very exciting but that day instead of having Severus read he had decided to do something different as it was his last day with his Severus. Well, it wasn't his Severus anymore now it was just professor Snape.

"Wonderful book" said a voice. Harry answered absentmindedly "Yes, the story is great unfortunately I don't know the ending" he froze and looked to the person he was talking to. It was Snape.

"Why couldn't you read the ending" asked the older one. Harry thought on what to say, he couldn't just say 'you didn't read that part to me' he wouldn't believe him.

"Holidays ended and I had to get back"

"Why not bring the book with you?"

There they were; more questions he couldn't answer easily. He needed to find a way to end the conversation. "It wasn't mine and I couldn't borrow it since it would take too much time and that person hadn't finished reading it either"

"If you like it that much I could lend it to you or you could buy it too"

Harry stared at him. "Why would you lend me something?"

Snape frowned "It's better to know you're reading a book instead of getting in trouble. Besides, if something happens to it I can always take some points off from your house"

Harry left the book on the shelf and smiled "Then I'll buy another book and accept your offer"

"Or I could just save you the trouble and tell you the end"

"If you do that professor then I'll get in trouble like you said" Harry took another book and went to the counter.

Snape was surprised with such an answer, he wasn't expecting that. After all, he hadn't finished the book either it was too painful. He had tried countless times but the memory of Henry wouldn't let him. Snape took a book and paid before heading out. When he was exiting he bumped into Potter making both to fell on the floor.

"What's wrong with you Potter!"

Severus stood up and Harry saw it, the watch the potion master had given him. He couldn't get caught! And then he saw his salvation, Snape's purchase on the other side

"Professor I think that's yours" he said while pointing to the book, the dark eyes looked at the book and went to get it while Harry got the watch and hid it in his pocket "I came to tell you that Ruper has finished shopping and I think the girls are going to take a while so we wanted to go eat something until then"

The man sighed tiredly "Alright but no junk food"

Harry pouted "But we wanted hamburgers and fries" Potter went to talk to Ruper about what they were going to eat.

Snape grew serious, that scene was so familiar; too much, but he couldn't do that to himself. Potter wasn't Henry no matter how much they looked alike. His extensive search had failed. He put his hand in his pocket and realized his watch was missing. He looked everywhere, where was his watch!

He went inside the store again but it wasn't there so he went to Potter "My watch, have you seen it?"

Harry was petrified "Watch?"

The man was exasperated "Yes, its round with an engraved snake and it has a chain. A pocket watch, have you seen it?"

Did Snape have one as well?

He had messed up big time, he had two watches now! How the hell was he going to return it?


	7. A little hope

**So here's another chapter to make up for my lack of updates. Happy reading!**

7. A LITTLE HOPE

Snape grew serious, that scene was so familiar; too much, but he couldn't do that to himself. Potter wasn't Henry no matter how much they looked alike. His extensive search had failed. He put his hand in his pocket and realized his watch was missing. He looked everywhere, where was his watch!

He went inside the store again but it wasn't there so he went to Potter "My watch, have you seen it?"

Harry was petrified "Watch?"

The man was exasperated "Yes, its round with an engraved snake and it has a chain. A pocket watch, have you seen it?"

Did Snape have one as well? This couldn't be happening it simply couldn't.

He had messed up big time, he had two watches now! How the hell was he going to return it? Without raising suspicions? He needed to think of something and quickly.

"Let me tell Ruper" was the only thing he could do, his step was a little unsteady but not enough for his overwhelmed professor -who was still looking- to notice; he stood in front of Ruper "Professor Snape lost a pocket watch with an engraved snake, I think we should help him" the other boy was thoughtful "Sometimes it helps to go back to the place he was before" he said then went to the teacher. Harry looked at him go and then he thought that leaving it in the place where they had arrived could solve the problem and a plan was forming in his mind when he heard the shouts of his beloved professor "Of course not, Mr. Tranker! I had it with me when we reached this stupid mall" irritation palpable in his voice. Was that watch so important? He shouldn't think about it, he needed to focus on his plan; he saw the bench where he had sat when they arrived and saw Tranker's purchases. So without anyone noticing he placed the watch under the bench and run in the other direction before the professor could kill the exchange student.

"Wait!" he stood between them "Why don't we look for it instead of arguing" Ruper was upset and turned "I'll get my things you do whatever you want" he watched as the boy reached the bench and sat annoyed. With that attitude he would never find the watch.

"Why don't you buy another watch professor?"

Harry was nervous about hearing his answer "Potter, I don't expect you to understand but that watch is irreplaceable"

"Is it a family heirloom?" he ventured "More than that" Snape answered.

Harry went blank, it wasn't anything certain but maybe he still remembered Henry, could it be? He didn't want to get his hopes up, he couldn't. After all, he needed to forget the man because, Merlin, not only the man was his professor but was also old enough to be his father!

Then he heard Tranker said "Professor I found something"

Snape moved quickly and practically snatched the object; he looked at it, it was really his watch. He put it in his pocket and tried to look normal "Thank you Mr. Tranker, in return I'll pay for the food"

O-o

Something less to worry about, still the trip was only starting and he already had a big problem. Apparently the girls were finished shopping and their host was shooting daggers to Snape, he smiled as best he could "How about we go to the school and I introduce you to the rest"

Everyone followed the old professor, they reached a pretty office similar to Dumbledore's save the gossiping portraits and a phoenix dying and being reborn from the ashes. Then, a very old man with no beard and round glasses appeared. He knew him, he was sure. The man smiled and hugged Severus.

"So long without seeing you professor Snape" he released him and started moving his hands while he talked "You were the age of these youths last time I saw you" Snape smiled.

"I remember you weren't the headmaster, though I'm not surprised after all."

The other sighed "Such good times, I would like to go back to them. It reassures me that you are here Snape what was of your classmate?"

Snape's face hardened which didn't went unnoticed by everyone "Well it doesn't really matter. My name is Elric Sinclaire how about you rest today and I'll officially introduce you to the school tomorrow. I just ask of you to stay away from the haunted house, it really is haunted; and if you go to the owlery make sure you don't step on a swith" he said with a playful smile, that man really hadn't changed after all those years.

"What's a swith?" asked Lisa.

There was a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes; there should be a loony in every school, right? Only, why did they have to be the headmasters?

The headmaster raised his index finger "A swith is a small creature that hides in sand that's why you should not stray from the stone path, they feed on fallen feathers and when you step on them you don't want to be the one responsible. Am I clear?"

Harry started laughing.

"What's so funny Mr. Potter?" said Snape dryly.

"Nothing professor, I was just wondering if I could send a letter before going to sleep"

"And what's so funny?"

Harry shook his head "I just remembered a part of the letter, may I?"

The old headmaster nodded.

"By the way, I'm Harry Potter" he said with a smile, he was happy that he could finally give him his real name not like in the past.

The headmaster's eyes widened "By Merlin, Potter, I introduced myself but you guys haven't. I know! I'll show you to your rooms and then you'll introduce alright?"

Everyone was baffled and simply nodded, and he did but not without showing them the school first, the place was big but not as huge as Hogwarts.

Once in his room Harry quickly wrote a letter for Ron and went to the owlery, he was walking slowly until he reached the sand. There was a small path made of stone and two others made of sand delimiting the area, he walked on the right side and saw that somebody was coming. He was not surprised to find Snape there. Harry kept walking until their paths crossed.

"Potter why aren't you walking on the path? Wasn't that the headmaster's instruction?"

Harry smiled with malice "Shouldn't I ask you the same question?" he kept walking with a smile on his lips leaving a shocked Severus Snape behind.

He remembered the last exchange, Severus had been one of the few lucky but he refused to go if Henry didn't go he kept saying that he was given a task and he wouldn't abandoned it even if he missed the trip. So they let him accompany as a special visitor, the girl Evans was about to give up her place to him but they explained her that Henry would end up somewhere away from Snape if she did.

That time their host had been the now headmaster Elric who had made the same remarks but then they were young and innocent in a way.

(Flashback)

Snape had a letter that he had promised to send to Lily after he arrived at the school, if he didn't he would face Evans' wrath. He was about to walk through a single stone path, wondering why the school would only place one road. That must mean those creatures weren't so dangerous.

"Henry take my hand, you'll be going behind me ok?"

Harry nodded; he didn't mind the road as long as he had an excuse to hold hands. They started walking but one of the stones shifted and the green-eyed lost his balance and the stone fell on the sand and Harry on the other side. Snape turned to see what was happening, he watched as smoke came out from the stone and kept getting bigger resembling a small volcano; a black sticky substance threatened to came out and hit Porter. The tiny volcano erupted throwing the sticky substance but Severus stepped in front of Porter and covered him.

"What's wrong Severus?" Harry tried to feign innocence, he stood up quickly tripping with another rock but stopped with the viscous substance on Snape's back, it was too sticky and he couldn't get free. The other rock was about to throw more sticky substance but Snape saw it and tried to dodge it but only pressed their bodies closer. Harry thought that being pressed against his future professor was very tempting but it shouldn't have happened that way! His glasses had fallen; he couldn't allow anyone to see his eyes so he closed them. Now he really couldn't see anything until he got them back.

"Are you alright Henry?"

Harry nodded "Don't worry, what's going on?"

Severus was getting angry "That damn Sinclaire played us an awful prank!"

Harry started laughing "What's so funny?" said Snape annoyed.

"In other circumstances this would be nice; your body is very warm"

The future potions master blushed to a deep crimson and was thankful Henry couldn't see him in that state it would be pretty embarrassing.

A female voice shrieked and cast a spell to get them unstuck, Snape took the glasses and placed them on Henry's face.

After that he only heard how the woman cursed Sinclaire and complained over and over again as if it was their fault the professor played those pranks.

(End of Flashback)

He had returned to the same school and with the same Severus but not as he had liked, back then everything was magical, at least that's how we saw it if only he could be Henry again.

He tied his letter to the owl's leg, he turned around to leave but Severus was at the entrance, he froze. Hadn't his beloved professor sent his letter already?

"The swith are only in this island, little is known about them in the wizarding world so it's not possible for you to know about them, not even your know-it-all friend could possibly know them so explain yourself Potter"

Harry grew serious, what could he answer? "What makes you think I know about whatever they are called?"

"Please, you think I bought the story of the funny letter? You knew it was a joke from Sinclaire, didn't you?"

Harry would deny everything, there was no other way "I don't need to lie. Besides, I say you take the sand path so I thought that it was logical to have two roads of sands one to go in and the other one to return. Who would place only one stone road knowing there are swift here?"

Snape's eyes widened, he had thought the same thing the first time he was there. Why was he harassing Potter when it was clear that he didn't know this place, he wasn't Henry he just wasn't "Go back to your room!"

Harry quickly left to his room, that trip hadn't been a good idea, even seemed like he suspected something, did he remembered him?

O-o

Snape was on his bed after taking in his luggage. He didn't want to go to the exchange because he knew he will be assaulted by his memories. Last time, he was with Henry and in the same school and all because of Dumbledore. Of course Sinclaire would be at ease after what had happened last time. He knew very well why they had to cancel that activity and even though everyone thought it had been him who stopped it from escalating, it had really been Henry who had saved the day and also his life. But just like he had given him life he also took it from him the day he left.

He took out his watch 'Did you destroy the gift? I don't understand why I couldn't find you, the day you left it worked until you went through the door and it hasn't worked since then" He open his watch even though he knew it was a waste of time, it had been a year since he quitted looking but his memories kept him awake. What if he saw the signal today? He was being optimistic and that had only brought pain and misery.

He sat up immediately, it couldn't be!

O-o

Suddenly he heard Ruper's voice.

"Harry I wanted to ask you..."

Tranker kept his eyes on the watch; he couldn't rest today, could he?

"Isn't that professor Snape's watch?"

Harry was speechless, it wasn't true. After all, it was his watch although it looked very similar. Harry only hid it like he was a thief.

"It's not what you think" he said nervously. He wasn't about to tell him about his secret love especially to someone he just met.

"It's seems to me that you have the professor's watch"

O-o

Severus couldn't believe it, that wasn't his watch it was Henry's! That meant he was on the island, which made some sense, given that it blocked magic and all the nonsense they told to the tourists. He could find Henry there!

A huge smile spread across his face, finding Henry wasn't a far away possibility anymore. His smile wavered, if he had the other watch he could find him easily; maybe they had switched watches at the mall? He couldn't just wait for Henry to notice he didn't have his watch, what if he didn't want to see him or he had someone else already? The man was starting to fret, it was best to stop thinking about such things. If Henry still kept the watch it must be for a reason, right?

O-o

Ruper was struggling with Harry, if he took the watch from him he would definitely give it to Snape and then he would only need to piece things together. He couldn't let it happen, the watch fell and opened.

Both froze and Harry's eyes widened. Inside the watch there was a picture, a picture of him. He hadn't forgotten about him! He felt incredibly happy.

He dropped on the floor to take the watch. It had a picture of him sleeping peacefully "When did he take it?" he thought out loud but remembered that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned his head to see that Ruper had a shocked expression on his face. How was he going to explain all that?


	8. Small comfort

**Here's a new chapter for you faithful readers. Happy reading!**

8. SMALL COMFORT

Ruper had come in unannounced; didn't they have manners in his country? How hard was it to knock and wait until he was invited in?

It was too late; Ruper had found him with the watch in his hands. What else could he do? Say they produced thousands of them? Snape himself had told them it was a valuable object. He needed to face the situation.

Ruper was struggling with Harry, if he took the watch from him he would definitely give it to Snape and then he would only need to piece things together. He couldn't let it happen, the watch fell and opened.

Both froze and Harry's eyes widened. Inside the watch there was a picture, a picture of him. He hadn't forgotten about him! He felt incredibly happy.

He dropped on the floor to take the watch. It had a picture of him sleeping peacefully "When did he take it?" he thought out loud but remembered that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned his head; Ruper had a shocked expression on his face. How was he going to explain everything?

"He took?" he asked.

Harry's nervousness was evident. He had made a lot of stupid things these days; it was too much stress to bear. How long could he keep it a secret? And why not tell and let everyone know once and for all. He was panicking but at the same time he was happy to find Severus hadn't forgotten him, after all, who carries around a picture of his former boyfriend? Because that's what he had been to him if only for a short while. How miserable must Snape had felt suffering all those years and he just for a few days. What would happen if he found out, will he be happy or even more miserable?

"You wouldn't understand" he said after his initial shock.

"You're having an affair with your teacher?"

Harry bowed his head "I don't have anything" and his words struck him, he felt a strong pressure in his chest and breathing became difficult. It was true he didn't have anything, he didn't have him. A single tear rolled down his cheek "Professor Snape doesn't feel anything for Harry Potter. The person in that picture is known by the professor as Henry Porter. Those two names are shared by one person but Snape doesn't know that"

Ruper was thoughtful "You have a huge problem, don't you?"

Harry just nodded without looking up, now that guy could go tell him.

"Ok, you only have this year to win him over and once you graduate there would be no problem since you'll no longer be his student, right?"

Harry looked stunned and he stuttered a bit "y-you're not telling him, I mean you are not going to rat me out?"

"Listen, I had assumed because of your fame that you were arrogant. But you are a nice guy and if you saved the magical world more than once the least you deserve is to be with the person you love, don't you think?"

Harry sat on the only bed in the room. "The only thing I need to do is to forget about him"

"Nonsense, you have weird tastes though but I suppose he must have some charm"

Harry stood up abruptly and angry "He didn't used to be like that, he was full of life, he was nice and had a gentle smile. This was probably all my fault" he dropped on the bed again.

"Hey, people don't change that much so quickly"

Harry took a deep breath "It's just that it wasn't quickly, it's weird and hard to explain but when I met him I hadn't been born yet and we had the same age"

"Are you saying you traveled through time or something like that?

Harry turned and nodded "That is awesome, how did you do that!"

"I don't know" he said tiredly.

Snape was coming down the hall and reached Harry's door. He was about to knock when he heard voices. "Despite his tough appearance and even though he sometimes acts like a git, professor Snape is a great man" Harry put the watch in his trousers; Snape had frozen at those words. Didn't Potter hate him? He wanted him out of the trip, so why was he defending him now? "By the way," he heard voices again "Why did you came to my room?" it was then that Severus reacted, he knocked in the door that opened on its own revealing the dark teacher. His days as spy allowed him to pretend he hadn't heard a thing.

The two young men watched the professor "Is there a problem, Mr. Tranker?"

Harry's heart was beating madly, how much had Snape heard of their conversation?

"Right, there was a problem with my room so we have to share, is that ok Harry?" Harry turned to look at Ruper "Yeah, its fine" Tranker smiled and hugged the green-eyed "It will be great because that way we can plan everything calmly and..."

The boy realized what he was doing and let go of Harry. He could feel the dark and penetrating gaze of his professor "Did you say plan, Mr. Tranker?"

That guy was really trying to give Harry a run for his money in the messing up department "Do you need something else? You just heard there was no problem with me staying here"

Snape looked at Harry, those boys were acting suspiciously. He would try to find out what it was, but Harry's mind was blank. Albus had told him about it and well, since Dumbledore couldn't do it then he wouldn't be the exception.

"Yes, I don't think you can both sleep in that small bed, the headmaster will take care of it but he needs you to leave for a while. In compensation I will take you to Latika's parade. You better hurry or you'll miss it since it has already started"

Harry stood as quickly as he could. That parade was incredible; at least that's how he remembered it. He took Ruper by the arm "Come on, I don't want to miss it!"

They were both puzzled by his reaction but didn't comment on it.

Harry recalled Snape had encouraged him to escape to see the parade, it was amazing. A memory he would never forget.

(Flashback)

The main street was incredibly crowded. There were people clapping, screaming and singing to the loud music while huge balloons danced to the different rhythms. There were wizards dressed with exotic clothes and colorful lights making geometric shapes. Latika Island was home of Saji Latika's school for wizardry and witchcraft and it was somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. You could only reach it with magic and even Squibs couldn't go. It seemed more like an island created by the ancestors of Salazar Slytherin or at least their equivalent of paradise.

The parade was over and everyone was walking in different directions, basically dragging two young people until Severus pulled Harry into a bench where they sat waiting for the road to clear.

"Henry?"

Harry stiffened as he felt his hand being pressed by Snape's "Yes, Severus?"

Snape took a deep breath "I'm sorry you didn't get to enjoy the parade as much as I did"

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it. I really did" He squeezed the hand of his future professor, it felt a little moist. Was he sweating?

"Hey, I hadn't noticed but this is a park. Why don't we stay a little longer?"

Harry smiled; his professor was just like him "How can I refuse if I don't know how to get back"

Severus stared at him; did he have him at his disposition? Is that was Henry was suggesting?

"But don't take advantage of me just because I am at your mercy" Not looking in his eyes gave him the courage to say those words, even if he was joking.

Severus took both his hands "Tell me Henry, if I kiss you right now would that count as taking advantage of you?"

What had he just heard' Snape wanted to kiss him? He let go of his hand and took off Harry's glasses; he didn't have other choice but to close his eyes. He was very nervous, why was he taking so long? He felt Snape caress his cheek, and was about to remove a lock of hair from his forehead when he backed away. Harry couldn't allow him to see his scar but that move apparently had discouraged Severus. "If you knew I couldn't see the parade, why did you bring me here?"

Snape returned his glasses and stood up "I wanted to see the parade but I couldn't leave you alone because you are under my care"

Harry frowned and stood up as well. "Well I hope the parade was everything you expected" he was angry, just how much Snape really cared about him? He didn't know, just ran away.

"Henry, wait!" Snape went after him. Harry tripped and rolled down a small hill until he hit another bench. His glasses fell so he started looking for them.

"Henry" the green-eyed stopped what he was doing at closed his eyes. "Please, forgive me, I didn't mean to say that. I was nervous and said the first thing that came to mind and it's just that..."

He felt how he was slowly enveloped in a hug. Severus body was warm. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to see the parade I just wanted to be alone with you because" Harry put some distance between them "Why?" Severus didn't need a lot of words to explain but right now he simply couldn't find the right ones. Why was it so difficult?

"Why?" he heard Henry ask again "Tell mmhm"

Soft lips didn't let him finish what he was saying. It felt so wonderful. He hugged him by the neck, happy to receive that and all the kisses Severus wanted to give him.

Snape broke the kiss "I wanted to be alone with you because I wanted to ask you something" he brushed his nose to Harry's and continued the kiss pulling him closer. He nibbled his ear that made him feel good and he whispered in ear "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend" Snape placed his head in the crook of Harry's neck and Hugged him tightly.

"But I don't know for how long I'll be here" Harry was incredibly happy but he couldn't, he promised himself he wouldn't get involved in this time.

"I don't care, I want to be you like this, to hug and kiss you. To be able to say I love you without fear"

"You love me?" He was supposed to say those words for another special occasion. They were true; he had never met someone who could make him feel that way.

"I'm not saying them again until you say yes"

What could he do? He didn't know for how long he would be trapped in that time. It was so simple; all he had to do was say one word.

"Henry, what you decide is fine with me. You don't have to say yes just because I. Wait, you said yes?" Harry nodded and Severus kissed him again. Harry backed away.

"What's wrong?" Snape didn't understand what was going on.

"Say it. I want to hear you, but only say it if you really mean it. I want my boyfriend to be honest with me."

His boyfriend! They were a couple now, Henry was his boyfriend. How not say those words just for him.

"I love you"

(End of Flashback)

The parade was over and the crowd was the perfect excuse to wander off. He went to the park, and sat in the same bench to wait a little. Snape would probably punish him but he didn't care. It was a beautiful memory, one of the best. He went to the other bench and looked behind it, there where Severus had told him that he loved him. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face. That memory was so painful, how Severus had proclaimed "I love Henry Porter". Henry not Harry, back then he hadn't minded because he was forced to be Henry but now he would never hear those words from Snape. He hugged his knees, took off his glasses and cried openly.

Snape stood there watching. He had lost Potter out of his sight and had given Tranker a portkey to return to school while he looked for Potter. His memories had brought him to this park and had finally found the boy. He hadn't expected to see him like that, in that bench where he had told Henry for the first time that he loved him. It was where he had been the happiest man and now Potter seemed to be the most miserable person, it was as if that bench only brought pain and sorrow. So many memories of his time with Henry, he had lost him and now Potter was feeling miserable as well. He didn't know why he was sad, and why he was doing this. He just knew he felt comforted when he hugged him, he just hoped Potter felt the same.

A pair of arms enveloped him in a hug. His vision was blurry but that warmth was unmistakable, his presence was the same it couldn't be other but Severus Snape. He hugged him back without caring he was back in his time. He couldn't be Henry Porter anymore but he would be with Severus even if it was like this, loving him in secret.

**TBC**


	9. Ruper's plans

**Sorry about the delay! Here's chapter 9...**

9. RUPER'S PLANS

A pair of arms enveloped him in a hug. His vision was blurry but that was unmistakable, his presence was the same it couldn't be any other but Severus Snape. He hugged him back without caring he was back in his time. He couldn't be Henry Porter anymore but he would be with Severus even if it was like this, loving him in secret.  
>Was he losing his mind or was this just a cruel joke? He didn't care as long as he could pretend that this was real and not a trap from the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself. If he could live in his lie then he didn't care, not now.<br>Severus hadn't been able to repress the impulse to hug him, comfort him. He imagined that if he and Henry were still together maybe they would have had a son like Potter. He cared for that boy, despite being the son of his sworn enemy, not only because he was the son of his friend Evans. Maybe there was something fatherly about it, or maybe it was because they looked so alike. But that bothered him, it reminded him of Henry's abandonment and he didn't know why, yet Potter was the second person in his life to make him so confused. He didn't think clearly around him, that much was true especially since he had done something so impulsive. He had the urge to know what was troubling him but Harry's mind was blocked to him.  
>"Please don't cry"<br>Hearing Severus voice made it real, suddenly startled, he backed away quickly. Why had Severus hugged him if he wasn't Henry anymore?  
>"Professor, I'm sorry. The crowd dragged me here" Harry started wiping away his tears and tried to put his glasses on. Dragged as he and Henry once were to this place, he could understand that and so he spoke.<br>"I know I'm not your favorite teacher so I understand if you don't tell me what's bothering you"  
>Harry hung his head "It was during my vacations, I met someone and it was incredible but I can't stay with that person"<br>"Please, Potter. During the break or at the end of the school year you will see that person again. I think you are being a bit dramatic"  
>"No, it's more complicated than that. We can no longer be together, no matter how much I want us to."<br>"What person in their right mind would leave the chosen one?"  
>Harry smiled sadly. "No one left me, I left"<br>Severus was more than confused, he stood up "Why would you do something like that, if you say you love that person so much, why didn't you fight?  
>The last part sounded reproachful, he was more than willing to fight for them but it wouldn't have affected only them. It was his fault for meddling too much in a time that wasn't his.<br>"I shouldn't have started that relationship, I shouldn't have fallen in love. Even knowing that I would leave forever he didn't care, he said that the time we spent together was good enough. It doesn't matter now, it would be better if we returned to the school now."  
>Severus watched as Harry stood up and started walking. He had told the same thing to Henry, right behind this bench and when Henry left him, he suffered, he still did but he had never considered what his loved one would suffer. "Potter!"<br>Harry stopped, giving Severus time to think in what he was about to say. He wasn't one to give advice but he knew he didn't want Harry to go through what he went. "If you really love that person, fight to be by their side"  
>If Severus knew the truth he wouldn't be saying those words. He got closer to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder "Count with me to do it"<br>What a nonsense, he was encouraging him to win him back. At least he felt better for telling him the truth, well, almost.  
>Harry didn't say anything just started walking again.<p>

O-o

Ruper was anxiously waiting in the room until he saw Harry enter.  
>"What happened?"<br>Harry just smiled since Snape was behind him "Go to sleep now, I don't want you dozing off during the introduction." He looked at Harry one last time before he left.  
>Harry closed the door and sat on the bed "You can't fool me, something happened. The professor looked at you before leaving!"<br>"Nothing , he just advised me to win him back, that's what happened! I'm going to loose my sanity"  
>"Why?"<br>"I told him, didn't say it was him. He thinks it's someone else and told me to fight for that person. He even offered to help me."  
>Ruper was a little disappointed "At least that's a start, right?" he then said mischievously "My teachers always told me to listen to their advice, so I think we should take his word on it"<br>Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
>"No! Definitely not, he's my teacher I can't do that to him. I made him suffer enough already, it would be better to just forget him" he got under the covers and pretended to be asleep, though Ruper was determined to help Harry.<br>He went to bed and with a flick of his wand turned off the light while he thought about a plan to get those two together again.

O-o

The next day they were introduced to the whole school. At the end, Ruper pulled Harry to start his plan 'Get Potter and Professor Snape together'.  
>"Harry, listen. I know how to get you closer to the Professor."<br>Harry crossed his arms "I told you to leave it alone, I don't-"  
>"Shh, you'll thank me later. I did some research on the haunted house and I came up with something good"<br>"We're not supposed to go in there"  
>Ruper had an annoyed expression "Do you want that man or what?"<br>Apparently, telling Ruper hadn't been a good idea. Ruper practically forced Harry to go to the haunted house.  
>"Now what?"<br>Ruper was looking in every direction "First we need to go in, then I'll go get Professor Snape"  
>"You're crazy! You know it's forbidden to be here"<br>Ruper looked at him seriously "That's why we'll change the story of how we got here"  
>He didn't like it, he was going to ask him to stop but Ruper said something that made him reluctantly agree. "Listen, if you don't do what I tell you I'll tell Snape the truth so start cooperating and thank me later"<br>Those words were enough to make him obey Tranker blindly. He took a deep breath "What do I do then?"  
>The boy smiled widely "You'll go in while I get the professor, when we get there you'll say you don't know what happened and that you're not feeling well. Ok?"<br>Harry lifted an eyebrow "That plan sucks, I don't think it's a good idea"  
>Ruper looked at him sternly "Remember, you'll do what I say"<br>Harry took a deep breath "I know, but this plan won't work"  
>"Don't say another word, get in the house"<br>Harry climbed through the window, he felt like a fool but at least he could see his old friend. The place wasn't as he remembered it, everything was covered in spiderwebs, dust and was very dark. He tripped over a table, it was ridiculous to be like that so he took his wand and casted a Lumos. There, in front of him there was a familiar face. The tricks he had taught him had worked very well, his ghostly face and his bloodshot eyes were spot on. He hadn't made a sound so he couldn't feel his presence before. He smile a little and stood up, the ghost seemed a little confused.  
>"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Excuse me for coming in but my friend insisted. Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I promise to leave soon and in return I'll give you a nice surprise, ok?<br>That confused the ghost further "What are you saying? A surprise? I love surprises. Please tell me what it is"  
>Harry laughed like he hadn't been able to since he left Severus "An old acquaintance will come." He remembered that ghost well, and it seemed he hadn't changed at all. He wasn't very good at scaring but the advice he had received from him and mostly Severus had really made him improve.<br>"Just one question" said the ghost. Harry smiled kindly "everyone gets scared of me, why didn't you ran away like the rest?"  
>"Lancelot, you have always been a good ghost. I could never get scared of you"<br>The light from the wand went out, Harry held on to the table as best he could. He had felt dizzy all of a sudden and he closed his eyes. He could vaguely hear Lancelot's voice "Boy, are you alright? Hey-"  
>It was then that someone else entered, and heard him said a name "Potter, get out right now. Don't think that because we are out of Hogwarts I can't punish you"<br>The ghost froze, how was it possible that it happened twice on the same day? He looked at the older one "Severus, is that you?"  
>Severus smiled "Been a long time, Lancelot. I'm looking for a boy named Potter, have you seen him?"<br>The ghost had forgotten him completely "Yes, there's a boy here. He fainted, I think he needs help"  
>"What happened?"<br>The ghost thought for a moment while Snape checked the boy "I don't know" said the ghost, Severus watched him "Tell me what you do know"  
>The ghost tried to remember "It was weird, he said he had a surprise for me and he didn't get scared like everyone else and then, he fainted"<br>Severus raised an eyebrow "That doesn't make any sense" he took out his wand "Ennervate!"  
>But nothing happened, if Potter was faking it that would have woken him, yet he was still unconscious. He made him float with his wand and took him to the school.<p>

O-o

Harry opened his eyes, he wasn't in the haunted house anymore. A chubby woman was looking at him happily "I'm so glad you're better Mr. Potter. You gave us all quite a scare"  
>Harry tried to get up but the nurse didn't let him. "Boy, lay down. It's better to rest and wait for the potions to take effect. Listen, as a mediwicth and because you are of age before the wizarding world I can't reveal your condition unless you want to."<br>Harry didn't understand anything. "My condition?"  
>TBC<p> 


End file.
